hungergamesfanfiction18fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1
''**Told from the Point of View of Aaron Gabriel Hawthorne**'' It had been 11 years to the day since my fathers untimely death at the hands of my mother. Looking back on it I remeber that she always had this haunted look in her eyes. I get it now, it was from her knowing she had to kill my father, it was from being a Capitol mouse and being controlled. Even after the death of President Snow she still killed him, that's how much she wanted to. Her life was nothing but a lie and that supposide love was faked as well. I will think that no matter what anyone says. Today I am going to being forced to go to some big party in what used to be the Capitol. I mean yeah I want to see my sisters ''sorta '' but I can see no worse place for me to be then in the old shell of the Capitol. In school a few years back I learned about how President Coin created a Hunger Games for Capitol children, I have to laugh at that now, that could've been me. My mother lived in the Capitol and after over hearing a few arguments I knew she hated living in a poor, rickity District 12. But it was my home, our home until she murdered my father. Now I have to get dressed, put on a fake smile and be polite to the people I other wise couldn't give a damn. Suddenly I see those peachy, warm arms of my lover, I smile as a hold her. She is the only things keeping me here but I can sense that she wants to leave too. **** After a horribly boring hover plane ride I spot out in the distance the tall buildings in the Capitol or should I say the Fallen which some friends and I refer to it as. I pause then for some reason I smile when we land. With Prim's hand in mine we walk in following our parents and Taylor. That's another thing I don't get, he is name for Finnick Odair who is still alive, but my parents are good people and maybe that's why fate brought me to the Mellarks. I was pulled from my thoughts when my sister Alicia comes running to me in a tiny, red cocktail dress. She hugs me and I swing her around, I never thought I'd be so happy to see them. I smile as I see Cassidy approach with Jason. Seeing them sends me into a flashback, I walk in mindlessly and try to push out the memories I only seem to remember. When we enter the grand what I think is the dining hall I see Taylor coming toward us with his girlfriend Valerian, yeah she's nice but I think he should've gone for Cato and River's daughter Ashley McKena but that's just me. I have my life and they have there's. I walk into a room where I see all the people that make my life, I smile and say hellos, this is what I missed. I missed my family, my friends, the people minus the Capitol's bullshit. I will forever hold a grudge against them. But tonight I'm going to party and not give a shit despite the mild hangover in the morning. Dragging Prim onto the dance floor we spun first in fast circles and in a free movement then back into slow circles for the final slow dance. As we file out of the hall around maybe 4 in the morning I see Valerian leaning on Taylor, Veneka holding on to Haymitch and I could see my sisters with there men. Giving a smile I walk along with Prim back into the Hoverplane and think of what once. Read More Episode 2